fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The adventures of Noble Six
The adventures of Noble Six written by Rogue Black knight is a halo "what if" fanfiction about custom spartan T228 Noble Six. The main plot is centered around the idea that Six survived the purge of Reach only to rejoin the war against the covenant. What makes this story different compared to alot of Noble Six fanfictions is the introduction of a female elite love interest/companion for Six known as Lunara Loframee or Luna. Length The adventures of Noble Six totals at an above average 22 chapters not including authors notes and advirtisements. At About 30,000 words the time it takes for the average reader (not counting all nighters) is about 2-7 days. It also now has a starwars cross over sequel dubbed "The New adventures of Noble Six". Characters Noble Six : Kind, friendly, but in some instances overly brutal he makes sure his opponents are decimated before the fight is over. Having been trained since he was about five years of age, Six is a walking, talking killing machine making sure his friends and team members make it out of the fight alive. At the beggining of the story Six seemed to be naive almost silly in the way he acted around his friends and enemies. As he eventually met up with Jun and caused Luna to defect from the covenant he often would joke about how "They are all one big happy family". He originally wanted to kill Luna believing that she was evil, Six eventual grew to respect the Elite Zealot and Even grow to love her despite him never verbally mentioning it. A jack of all trades and martial arts expert, Six is someone you do not want to mess with. Jun: Cocky, cool, but at times an overall smart ass, Jun is Six's partner in crime and his best friend. Much like Six he was captured by the covenant and eventually convinced Luna to Convert from the covenant empire. Although he still has yet to learn to love Luna, Jun has a strong mutual respect with Luna. Often leaving the close combat to Six, Jun is not afraid to dirty his hands when need be even, taking on half a covenant battalion by himself in the chapter "A walk in the Woods". Self preservation is on the top of his list and at times he can seem almost selfish. Make no mistake though, Jun will fight to the last bullet if need be. Luna: The ever charming, very moody elite zealot, she is one of the reasons Six loves to wake up in the morning. Luna originally was going to kill Six and Jun and claim great glory and honor in the covenant but was disauded thanks to a mysterious hologram that was given to Six by an unkown spartan. After realizing that the great journey was a lie, she half heartedly joined Six in her quest to get revenge on the prophets. Despite originally having a strong resentment of Six, Luna began to grow to respect him as a combatant over time and eventually devlope a strong love for him. Preferring to fight with mid range weapons Luna is the teams offical assault class soldier. Little does she know that her presence often proves a distraction for Six even almost getting him killed just by the mere thought of her in the chapter "Six you idiot part 1". Luna tough, rough, but still presents herself as a woman on the battle field. Krayt: Obsessive, resilient, and extremely evil, Krayt is Six's archnemesis through out the adventures of Noble Six. Originally Luna's commander and the Leader of one of the fleets sent to glass Reach, Krayt soon learned that he was unprepared to deal with the prisoners Six and Luna. Relentless and with a vendetta against Luna and Six for destroying his ship he swears that he will kill both of them in ways they wouldn't dare think of. The first time he Engaged Six in combat was on the Moon planet of Jaron 9 he completely underestimated Six and was left badly injured and even presumed dead after the fight. After a few months of recouparation Krayt accidentally stumbled across Six on an unkown forerunner planet not truly beating Six due to him not wanting to win the fight. The thrid and last encounter as of yet proved nearly fatal to Six as a souped up Krayt utterly annihalated six after taking in all of Six hits. Luna intervened in the fight driving him off only for him to silently plot his next move. It is still yet to be confirmed what exactly happened to Krayt after the war. Rumor has it that he may appear in the New adventures of Noble Six. Auntie Dot: Kind, sweet, and very smart Auntie dot is basically Six's cortana. Originally bieng a dumb A.I Dot became sentient after Six utilized the hard light shield for the first time. Its spectualated that the forerunner energy altered her programming causing her to develope her own feelings and personality. Dot is described to be a pink colored UNSC A.I with long hair, glasses and dressed in a UNSC naval commanders out fit with a pistol slung to her waist. Dot has a slight crush on Six often flirting with him and even going as far as to blow kisses at him at times. Still she swears to everyone that their relationship is strictly on a very close friends level which Six will often back up. Her loyalty runs deeply with Six but she is not afraid to give Six a good scolding when neccesary As seen in chapter 13 "A lone wolf". When the two are alone Six often will confide his deepest secrets to her, to wich she swears not to tell. Sleek, intelligent, and with an attitude to boot, Six is always going to treasure Dot's company. Black Knight (Major Tugh or Counselor Brown): Calm, cool, and extremely professional, Black Knight is literally the instory incarnation Of the author himself "Rogue Black knight", Although his role was minimum in the adventures of Noble Six, he will play a much larger role in the new adventures of Noble Six. Silver Knight (Milo): The newest member to the Galactic knights Milo is your convential Rookie waiting to prove himself on the battle field. Much like Black knight he will play a larger role in the New adventures of Noble Six. Green Knight (Jesael): Eager, Gun ho, and the jokester of the galactic knights, Jesael is almost a direct parallel to Black Knight. His role will be much greater in the New adventures of Noble Six Reception The adventures of Noble Six recieved mixed reviews. Some fans applauded the fact of a female elite being added into the story while others saw it as over played and cliche. Some fans saw krayt as a wonderful text book villian, while others saw him as "a half assed excuse of a villian that won't die". Six was seen as a positive in by 90% of the population while the other 10 saw him as a mary sue that replaced Master Chief. The grammar for this story is slightly below average which can take away from the story but is an overall enjoyable read. Rogue Black Knight claims that he will be making a revised version of the story that will clarify any spelling or grammaticla errors as well as filling in some plot holes. Over all the rating of the story has been ragnign from 7.0-10. Category:The story https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9275992/1/The-adventures-of-noble-six